


Sorry to Wake You

by PerfectStorm773



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Dreams, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStorm773/pseuds/PerfectStorm773
Summary: “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep.”





	Sorry to Wake You

****Roy’s eyes opened fractionally in the dark as he felt the other side of the bed shift and the covers lift ever so slightly.

Everything froze for a moment, then in the dark, Roy head an ever so familiar voice whisper, “sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Just go back to sleep.”

Roy hummed quietly, a wordless agreement as the bed shifted more and Edward settled into the bed. 

When the blanket settled Roy reached out a hand to pull Edward up against him, but jolted awake when his hand met only air, and the cold unmoved blankets of the unused side of his bed.

Roy blinked his eyes in the morning light filtering through his curtains. He was confused, still caught in his dream.

The sound of birds chirping in the morning air dragged him fully into the waking world, and Roy pulled his hand back to himself as he sat up. His eyes were still focused on the fluffed pillow and the folded sheets.

Edward hadn’t shared his bed in nearly a year, but for now, Roy had an image to hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came to me as I was lying down to go to sleep.  
> Kinda sad, but I didn’t want to forget about it overnight.


End file.
